fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hydrocarbon1997
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Hydrocarbon1997! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Perchan page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 21:09, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Sure, I'm down, but go ask the other admins first since without them you can't get the affiliation - it needs to be a consensus. Per (This is my stage now!) 02:29, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Re:Affiliation I'm not against it, not, but do check with User:Perchan, User:Ash9876, and User:Zicoihno if you have not already.—Mina Țepeș 10:18, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Hi. Sorry for not responding earlier. I'm fine with an affiliation :) [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:06, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Busy with Law School I imagine. He'll respond eventually, though. :) [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 01:04, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Sure. Very sorry for the late reply. That reminds me that I have to update the affiliation list. 19:38:27 Fri FTF is just about Fairy Tail fanfiction that focuses mainly on original, creator content in modified interpretations of the canonical universe that still respects basic canon. If you want a real formal description, just tell me the word count or sentence limit and I will write one up. 06:15:33 Sat You've been added to the list. I'm sorry for the delay. FTF description: "The Fairy Tail Fanon, otherwise known as the FTF, is a fan-fiction wiki driven by original characters and users' reinterpretations of the FTverse that honor basic canonical foundations. Whether your character is venturing across Earth Land as Natsu wreaks havoc in Fiore or is set in a very different time, past or future, you have an opportunity to carve out your own Fairy Tail adventure. Founded in 2009 by Inferuno_Ryuu, the FTF allows you to flesh out neglected sections of the FT world as a hero, villain, or something in between." I know this is laaate, I am sorry. 23:04:50 Fri